ZOIDS: Reign of Chaos
by Blank1
Summary: R&R please. Blake Zero was " kicked out" of school. But really graduated early. He has a cool lightnng saix, who he calls THUNDER. This is his road trip across planet Zi.
1. The Gun Snyper

Hey, it's the artist known as Shadow_the_Wanderer and well, can't remember othe's. lol, but it is still me, Josef. :D My other stories are still developing. I have the finished version of Galactic Battle grounds. Yesh! The full saga! :D. Well, I guess you can call me...uh...Taco King. Yeah, Taco King. :D I love tacos!  
  
I am the Taco King, now show me your choco' bling! *snickers* Okay, you can send replies to kainjoe@aol.com , I check that one about once a month, my private one is ,,, well , private.  
  
Okay, down to da show.  
  
For some reason, all the names I think of are taken by other games, WarCraft III: Reign o' Chaos, or StarWars: Galactic Battlegrounds. u.u* *=tear. Oh well, Reign o' Havoc didnt sound coo'. Oh well, on with da show, oh yeah btw, I do not own any zoids stox or industries, except my characters. MINE!!!  
  
I do not know what will happen to blake zero da hero in zoid:outlaw, but I will let ya know.  
  
***********************  
  
ZOIDS: the Reign of Chaos  
  
by Josef, the Wandering Taco King.  
  
PROLOGUE: It has been over a century since the days of the legendary Van Flyheight, and the dumb-lucked Champion Bit Cloud, and tournaments still go on, times have changed. The Back Draft Union , once the Back Draft Group , is in power over a small country, on a island, with the Republic destroyed, replaced by UUZ, the United Union of Zi... The BDU was destroyed, along with the UUZ in The Great War in outer space. So our story starts...  
  
" What will we do with him? "  
  
" Test him out, ofcourse."  
  
" But what about his family? "  
  
" We will lie to him then. "  
  
" But what about when he finds out?"  
  
" Then we will all be in grave danger. "  
  
A kid with blond , spiky hair , tan skin , and green eyes walked into a classroom. He sat in the middle row, in the middle seat. Surrounded by other children around twelve through fifteen.  
  
One kid spoke from the left of him to a female infront of him, " Hey, guess who's back! If it isn't the Outlaw. "  
  
She replied , " Dude, shut up. I don't wanna get in trouble again! "  
  
A black man around 6'2'' walked in the room dressed in a military outfit, ranked General, walked in the room.  
  
" I am looking for a mr. Blake Zero. Please come up here and follow me." spoke the General.  
  
The thirteen year old kid with spikey blond hair stood up and followed the dark man. The walked into a office, he sat down, making it uncomfortable in his tan baggy shorts, and flip-flops.  
  
" Yesh? " spoke the kid.  
  
" Mr. Zero, you are out of this academy. " spoke the General.  
  
" What the he--" he stopped himself " Why?! I did jack-" He was cut off by the General.  
  
" No, you are not being suspended. You are out, as in we have no more reason to keep you here, we are holding you back. You are a under-acheiver, and we are because it. "  
  
" What!? You mean you have kept me in this crappy place for nothing? "  
  
" Congradulations. You may go. You're getting off years early you know. I suggest you go into the military, we have trained you to be a weapon. I suggest you be one. "  
  
The kid stood up, and walked out the office, putting on black sunglasses, which matched his black over-t shirt , as he left, he spoke, " Buzz off. I am not doing anything you say. "  
  
He walked out the building , the General stood there, and watched as another balding white man, in the same uniform stepped in.   
  
" We should of kept him here. He is now our biggest threat. If he starts to be a trouble, kill him. " spoke the white man and he stepped off.  
  
Blake Zero stepped outside and walked through the forest to a small house, with a large garage, the size of a ware house.  
  
Blake stepped through the door, set down his green and black back-pack and sat down in a red recliner by the door.  
  
A female girl, around nineteen, with blond long hair, and blue eyes walked to him through the kitchen door.   
  
" Why are you home, Blake ? " spoke the girl.  
  
" I am out of that school. "   
  
" You cannot quit, Father will have a fit. "  
  
" No, I graduated, Misty. Dad always said I was a underacheiver, and it is their meaning. They said it themselves. "  
  
" Whatever, we are having hamburgers for dinner. "   
  
" I won't be here. I am going out for a ride. "   
  
Blake walked off, it was only two pm, and Misty, his sister, was confused. He walked into the big garage, and climbed up a ladder. In the garage was several tools, looks like a few tool sheds together, with several zoids in it, including a Command Wolf, Lightning Saix, a Sabre Cat, and a Neo War Shark. He climbed up to a Lightning Saix and hopped in.  
  
" Thunder , activate. "   
  
The lightning saix activated and stood up straight. The doors to the garage opened up and the Saix run through. It launched over the forest, and started running down the river in the desert.  
  
A Gun Stryker was on a butte targeting the Lightning Saix. It launched a dozen missles at the saix. The Lightning Saix " Thunder " easily dodged them thanks to the gifted pilot.  
  
Blake ran around and hopped on the butte, tackling the Blue Gun Stryker into the ground.  
  
The pilots got out, laughing. The pilot of the Gun Stryker was a fourteen year old kid, standing about 5'6'', with dark tan skin, brown eyes, with a black flat top. He was wearing a grey jacket, black pants, and black shoes.  
  
Blake spoke histarically , " Dude! Jim , what the heck are ya doin' ? " he laughed a bit as the fourteen year old spoke , " Shut up Zero, it was funny wasn't it? Oh crap! Look what you did to my Stryker. "  
  
He pointed to the Stryker's dints. 


	2. The Departure

The two boys walked down the river, speaking about their day.  
  
" So you graduated too, huh? " asked Jim.   
  
" Well, atleast I did a year before you. Heh! " replied Blake.  
  
" Shut up Zero. " commanded Jim.  
  
" Hey! I got an idea, why don't we go on a rode trip? " questioned Blake.  
  
" Whateve' . "   
  
The next week the two met at Blake's house are packed their bags.   
  
" Hey , Dad. I will only be gone less than a year, no biggy. " explained Blake.  
  
The two stepped out the door, and walked to two zoids. Their was Thunder, Blake's lightning saix, and a indigo Shadow Fox.  
  
" Dude, Jimmy! What the..!? You got a Shadow Fox!? " exclaimed Blake.  
  
" You betcha! " answered Jim.  
  
Jim hopped in the Shadow Fox and activated it, installing some new software, while Blake said his good-byes.  
  
" Well, uh, laters. " spoke Blake.  
  
" Uh! Duh! You are going to take Smax right? " asked Misty.  
  
A black shaggy-haired lab , with a white neck-stomach , and brown paws and eyes walked through her and Blake's Dad.  
  
" I thought you guys wanted him. " spoke Blake.  
  
" Just Go! " yelled Misty and Blake ran off. He was followed by Smax, the lab-mixed dog. It jumped into the cock-pit, on Blake.  
  
" What the heck? Why are you bringing her? " Jim  
  
" Um... no choice? " Blake  
  
Blake set the dog in the room, with his packed gear and items behind the seat. Jim set off the new software, and they took off. Heading down the river.  
  
Three Days Later...  
  
the two boys were still running, only stopping two times. They had already hit the end of the river and were just running into the desert. Until Blake stopped.  
  
" What is the matter? " questioned Jimmy through the comm-link.  
  
" Something isn't right. " replied Blake over the growling of Smax.   
  
Blake instantly launched forward with the zoid and yelled " MOVE! "   
  
The Shadow Fox isn't nearly as fast, and didn't run fast enough, and was blasted by a yellow Sabre Cat.  
  
A tanned women with brown long hair, and brown eyes, around thirteen or fourteen , popped up on the screen comm-link.  
  
" You are in restricted area. I suggest you leave at once if you do not want to walk home without a zoid. " yelled the women.  
  
" Who are you ? We didnt get your signal earlier. What ? " asked Blake.  
  
" I am assistant officer, Kara Shinals. Officer of this sector. Identify yourself. " demanded Kara Shinals.  
  
" I am Zoid Pilot Blake Zero , and this is my friend Zoid Pilot Jim Stone ."  
  
" Ah, may I see your identification? " asked the officer.  
  
" No. We are not part of a academy or even registered. " replied Jim getting his zoid up again, it's energy shield blocked the blast.  
  
" Then what are you? " question Kara.  
  
" Just some guys on a road trip for training. " said Blake.  
  
" I will take you in. Follow me please. "   
  
" Dude , just go, Jimmy . "  
  
They both made the action of the zoids following the Sabre Cat, not as fast as Thunder or Shadow Fox.  
  
  
  
They eventually, at sun set, went to a small town, and to a large wear-house, parking their zoids, and coming out, being followed by Smax.  
  
" Easy with the dog, fellah. " said a women by the door at the building that had LAW OFFICE DEPARTMENT on it.  
  
" Hey, I am more deadly then she. You should see Stone here, he could wipe you out in a second. " smirked Blake.  
  
Then were rushed in.  
  
" We will let you go, if you help us out. " spoke another officer.  
  
"With what? " asked Jim.  
  
" We have had a few bandits around these parts here. We need you to wipe them out, and then we will erase your record. "  
  
" What record?! We did nothing wrong. " declared Blake.  
  
" It doesn't matter, are you going to help us or not?! " asked Kara.  
  
" How much pay? " asked Jim Stone.  
  
The older officer sighed and said, " We are willing to pay fifty hundred. "  
  
" Fifty hundred a peach, and we have a deal. " said Blake.  
  
" A peach? Heh! That is hilariouso. " laughed out Jim. 


End file.
